monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Alatreon guide for pros, clusting (gunner)
Guide Made By: Kyross Guide for: Alatreon Game: MH3 (Tri) Rank: 6* quests Sometimes you may see some Ala rooms with all gunners inside them, they may be sleepbombing (more common) or clusting them (less common but becoming more popular). This guide will teach you how to join in with these clust guys and kill Ala in around 3 minutes! Usually you'll be able to tell the difference between a clust city and a sleepbomb city. The clust guys have clust lvl all up as a skill and wear bits of Jhen Mohran+ gunner gear. Weapon Type:''' Ok, time for the main weapon. The most common gun that almost everyone uses for clusting is: ---- Stock------->>>-----Frame------->>>--------Barrel----- Agnaktor stock >>> Rathling gun+ >>> Rathling gun+ The Agnaktor stock is pretty easy to get but the hardest is probably the rathling gun+ frame. Ofcourse, not all people have 5 rathalos plates in their item box but if u want the best of the best, now would be a good time to farm Rathalos+ (high rank Rathalos has a higher chance of a plate). The barrel is pretty easy to get as rathalos rubies come once in a while. Although this is the reccomended gun for clusting, if you can't be asked to farm the 5 plates or whatever, you can switch to an Alatreon frame and a Jhen Mohran barrel. Or you can experiment, it should have at least 2-3 lv 2 clust slots. (not including load up or clust s all up) '''Armor:''' It's pretty obvious it's gonna be Jhen Mohran+ gunner set, but if you want good skills, it's a good idea to mix this set with other armours that give recoil. This is the clust set that I'm currently using. (it is very dependant on your charm on whether you need to gem your weapon. Thankfully, the agn-los+-los+ gun has 2 slots and 1 slot. Helmet - Barrage earring Chest - Mutsu Muneate+ O Absorber jewel +1 recoil Arms - Mutsu Kote+ OOO Flinchfree jewel +4 recoil Waist - Uragaan coat+ O Absorber jewel +1 recoil Legs - Mutsu Gosuku+ Charm - +6 Clust S+ and -10 fencing The armour and charm alone gives +19 recoil, Load up and clust s all up. To get recoil down +3 skill you would need to gem in an absorber jewel to your gun. gun - agna stock - los+ frame - los+ barrel O Absorber jewel +1 recoil '''Items: The main clust you will be using is lv 2 clust because it's easy to mass combine loads at a time. Wait for a day when there are wyvern claws HALF PRICE (or normal price if you're loaded with cash) for sale at the material shop. (the kid next to the trading lady). It's usually on days when you can have the Jhen Mohran+ event quest. Buy around 500-1000 if you clust sometimes or buy 5000+ if you clust all the time. Trust me, that 5000 will go down fast because you can carry 60 in your bag and you will almost always use up to 50-60 wyvern claws. Bring: Combining books up to 4 Potions x10 Mega potions x10 Cool drinks x5 Lifepowder x 3 (essential if the ledge is broken, more will be explained later) Bone husk S x99 Wyvern claw x60 ---optional--- Max potions Well done steaks fire herbs and huskberries (for flame shot) Ammo: (based on the agna-los+-los+ gun) Pierce lvl 1 Pierce lvl 2 Pierce lvl 3 Clust lvl 2 Para lvl 1 Fire shot ---optional ammo--- Clust lvl 1 Clust lvl 3 Guide:''' Ok firstly, create a shoutout that says: "Clust city here, please leave if you don't have a clust set." If you are creating a clust city. Then set your speed combos to clust lv 2 Join an Ala city with gunners inside it and check that they are clusting. If they are, have a meal with either the top 2 ingredients and either the bottom 2 ingredients and search for Felyne skills that you would like such as firewalker (very useful if you fall off the ledge). Now, join the Ala quest (or create one) and get ready. Once started, skip the intro and run towards the ledge on your right. Count from 1-3 and on 3, roll once. Or roll on the right time of the music. (Hard to explain, you can practise with yourself on Ala). This is to prevent flinching and will save you 2-3 seconds of time. (it's very important to get to the ledge as fast as possible). Whilst doing this, turn your camera around to face Ala. When it prepares to scream, use the panic jump to avoid it. Once you've reached the ledge, climb up it and drink your cool drink. Then load up on your clust lvl 2. Begin to fire the wings and body, do not fire at the head or the blasts could knock you off the ledge. You can position yourself anywhere on the ledge, just get out of each other's way. Shoot 5 clust lvl 2s and speed combine some more, then reload, shoot and repeat. '''What if Alatreon flies? Now is the time to load up your para shots and spam Ala until it falls to the ground. After, continue clusting. What if I fall off the ledge? Don't panic, move to the side of Ala and keep clusting it, dodge if it tries to attack you. What if the ledge breaks? Run away and keep clusting, if 2-3 minutes has passed it should die any second now. Or if it is still early in the game, run to the other ledge and keep clusting Ala from there. (Warning: the other ledge is very small and the blasts from the clust ammo could knock you off). It shouldn't take you long to kill Ala, but people mainly clust it for Webbings, ease of fast HRP, or just enjoy it. Goodluck with clusting Ala!